Breakfast
by Bitway
Summary: Endou is missing from bed so early in the morning, but he has a good reason to be up and about in the kitchen. {older entobi, valentines gift for nina}


Dark, sharp eyes slowly blink open. His vision is blurry in this still darkened room. Purple strands of hair fall into his view and a hand has to come up from under the covers to push them back. It doesn't stay in place, not on its own, but the purple strands don't cover his vision as much as before.

With his sight beginning to clear, Tobitaka's gaze settles on the empty spot left beside him. There was the slow realization that the other person usually inhabiting the space in this bed was gone. It's nothing to panic about, but leaves him more curious. The question of '_where is he?'_ pops up so quickly in his mind. Meanwhile, his hand is dropped onto the empty spot as if he were still grasping at the person who was supposed to be there. The man grumbles, resisting a pout- he misses him already.

Tobitaka's hand lingers there for a moment longer before having to force himself to pull it away. He forces himself to sit up in bed, hair now falling around him, some getting back into his face. He pushes it back on instinct before reaching out to the nightstand beside the bed. His hand grasps at something- a hair clip, one that was decorated in a certain black and white pattern, and uses it to keep most of his bangs held back. With that problem out of the way, his concerns go back to his missing husband- Endou.

It was rare to find the other up earlier than him. He was so used to waking up to that sleeping face that somehow managed to keep a smile on, even if he wasn't fully conscious. Tobitaka was the one who would have to shake the energetic man awake to make sure he wouldn't oversleep. But today, that didn't seem to be the case.

Various reasons of why Endou would need to be up early crossed his mind, but he couldn't recall the other actually telling him that he needed to be up early either. The possibility that he was the one to sleep in crosses his mind, but when his head turns towards the clock to read the time, he finds that he's awake at his hour. As strange as it is, he shrugs it off. He needs to wake up.

After a stretch, he begins to swing his legs off the side of the bed. Skin is met with a cold floor and sends a shiver down his spine. Tobitaka lets out a yawn, trying to imagine how his morning should go.

Just as he's getting to his feet, he catches a scent in the air. It's something familiar, but it was too early for him to put a name to what it could be. The most he could tell from it was that it had to be food.

_'Is Mamoru making something?'_

Without hesitating, he begins a walk outside of the bedroom and down the stairs. He continues to take in that scent, still trying to determine what type of food was making it. Still, nothing came to mind.

When he makes it down to the kitchen, Tobitaka stops at the door. The smell is stronger here, as it usually is when someone is cooking. His eyes immediately fall onto the other man, still in his matching pajamas with that bed head. He hums a tune while cooking on the stove. He can't help but smile to the other oblivious of his presence.

"Hey," he starts, clearing his throat afterwards.

"Ah!" Endou lets out a surprise yelp, focus lost on his pan for the moment. His head turns to see Tobitaka approaching him. "Seiya! You're up!"

Tobitaka nods in confirmation, leaning against the fridge. "Why are you up this early?" His gaze begins to fall onto the pan's contents, but the other attempts to try and use his body to hide whatever he'd been making.

"Uhh…no reason…?" Endou mumbles out, definitely not prepared for this interrogation. He tries to focus on the food being made, anything to avoid being given _that_ look by his husband.

Of course, that lie doesn't get past Tobitaka so easily. There was a reason, he knew, he just didn't know why. But, this was a small one, nothing major. Perhaps it was instinct that still caused him to narrow his gaze, just a bit, in order to get the truth out of him.

"Well," Endou starts as he begins to empty the pan's contents onto a plate, "actually, there is reason."

When Endou turns to him, he has a determined smile with a small fire in his eyes. He goes up to Tobitaka, hands going on his shoulders and turning him around. Endou begins to gently push him towards the table and makes sure he's seated down before going back near the stove to try and hide what he'd made.

"I did want to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but I guess I didn't wake up early enough," he says with a chuckle.

He picks up the tray set on the counter, setting it right in front of Tobitaka. It's set with a glass of milk, utensils, and a plate full of various sizes of pancakes. It was an ordinary breakfast, aside from the pancakes having been made into heart shapes instead of their usual circular ones. They weren't perfectly shaped, but they didn't have to be. Tobitaka could tell what he was trying to do and, if he knew the other, he had given it his very all in order to try and make this for him.

"You didn't have too…" His response is weakened thanks to the sweet breakfast made just for him. "Thank you, Mamoru."

"Eat up!" Endou chirps. "I hope they're okay. I'm still not that great with making these and I couldn't get the shape that well…" He falters, slightly embarrassed with his ranging creations now set before him. But, he's proud of what he's done. This batch had come out the best, he thinks, better than some blobs that looked like paint splatters.

As Tobitaka begins to cut into one, Endou's eyes remain on him, eagerly waiting for his reaction. He's careful when trying to take a smaller size out of the pancake, almost not wanting to ruin this but couldn't let Endou's hard work go to waste. He lifts a piece up into his mouth and slides it in.

It tastes normal, but somehow delicious. Others might find it okay or slightly burnt around the edges. They weren't perfect, but he found them so. As corny as it did sound, it was made with love and that made them taste better than any other made.

"I love it."

Saying those three words gains him a huge smile from Endou, along with a hug that nearly sends them to the floor. He laughs a little their cheeks press together, ignoring Tobitaka's panic of almost falling off the chair.

"I'm glad you do!" Endou presses his lips to his cheek for a moment. "Happy Valentine's Day, Seiya! I wanted to do more before work, but-"

Tobitaka interrupts him, having their lips meet with a sweet kiss. This surprise was enough to really make his day. He didn't need anything else besides him. "This is good enough, Mamoru. Thank you again."


End file.
